User blog:Andrew Azcona/Introducing... The Kaiju Universe!
So, this is my first blog post, and it's for something special, and for something I want people to talk with me about. As a kid, I used to write a lot, and thought about creating stories with frachises I love, and I did so with DC, and Marvel. However, as time progressed, I wanted to do something more with one of my favorite franchises; Godzilla. Hence, I sat down, and started putting together my own interpretation of the Godzilla universe, the way I seek it.. Introducing the Kaiju Universe 'The Kaiju Universe' The Kaiju Universe is a universe containing several kaiju from Toho and Daei. The series will be split into 3 parts, with several spin-offs coinciding with the main series being the Godzilla saga. There will be several remakes of certain Godzilla movies, remade to all fit in one continuity. The three eras are Showa, Heisei, and the Millenium eras. 'The Showa Era' The Showa Era acts as the beginning of this universe, introducing several key players and main storylines to go along throughout the series. The installments are: 1. Godzilla 2. Godzilla v.s Mothra 3. Godzilla v.s King Ghidorah 4. Godzilla v.s King Kong 5. Godzilla v.s Gigan 6. Godzilla v.s Megalon 7. Son of Godzilla 8. Godzilla v.s Ebirah 9. Godzilla v.s Hedorah 10. Godzilla v.s Mechagodzilla: Terror of Mechagodzilla There are several other spin-off stories that will coincide with the main Godzilla story. The spin-offs (in chronological order): 1. Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World 2. Mothra 3. Rodan 4. Atragon 5. Gamera: Guardian of Atlantis 'The Heisei Era' The Heisei Era acts as the middle chapter in the Kaiju Universe, acting as The Empire Strikes Back of the universe as a whole, further setting up plot points that will pay off. The Godzilla installments are: 1. The Return of Godzilla 2. Godzilla v.s Biollante 3. Godzilla v.s Mecha-King Ghidorah 4. Godzilla and Mothra: Battlefront 5. Godzilla v.s Mechagodzilla II 6. Godzilla v.s Spacegodzilla 7. Godzilla v.s Destoroyah: Culmination of a Dynasty While the Godzilla installments are all remakes of the Heisei films, there are an even less number of spin-offs. The spin-offs are: 1. Son of Kong 2. Gamera: Armada of Legion 'The Millenium Era' The Millenium Era is the climax of the Kaiju Universe, ending every single plot line and every single thing set up. The installments in the Godzilla saga are: 1. Godzilla: Millenium 2. Godzilla v.s Megaguirus: The G Annihilation Strategy 3. Godzilla: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 4. Godzilla v.s Gamera 5. Godzilla: Monster Island 6. Godzilla: Monster Revolution 7. Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse 8. Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla 9. Godzilla and Mechagodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. 10. Godzilla: Rulers of Earth 11. Godzilla: The Daikaiju War 12. Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters There are the same amount of spin-offs as opposed to the Heisei era, which include: 1. Kong: King of Skull Island 2. Gamera: Maelstrom of Iris If anyone wants to discuss this series with me, or give their own input, I'll glady do so. More updates as time goes on, unless any of you have questions about the series, I'll glady answer them. Sayonara Category:Blog posts